The Twin Akatsuki of Konoha
by Kiba's mate
Summary: Naruto and his twin brother are rescued from the villigers by Sasori and Deidra. They are trained in Shinobi arts by the Akatsuki. Watch out Leaf village, hear comes the twin foxes!
1. Chapter 1

(Ok guys . This has been swimming around in my head for a while and now its on paper. ((RANDOMNESS! Evil beware. We have waffles.)) basically:

In the village of Konahagurake (Hidden leaf village for all you newbies ;) ), a pair of twin blondes could be seen standing beneath an oak tree outside of the academy of ninja.

One was obviously male, baby-fat rounding his cheeks, his eyes were the bluest blue can be, six whisker marks staining his cheeks, his shaggy mane of yellow hair hung in his eyes. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

The second blonde (Strawberry-blonde), while more feminine than the first, was also male; his hair hung to his waist while his blood red eyes analyzed every movement anything in his line of sight made with fear clearly shining through. His skin was sun-kissed like his brother; pulled over taught, lean muscles and high cheekbones. This was Yuki Uzumaki.

And this day, in particular, was their birthday. Most would find this an exciting day, a day of looking forward to another year of life.

To these boys though, this meant they had survived another year in this Kami-fearing village. The reason? Five years ago, Minanto Namikaze: The Yondaime Hokage of Konaha fought and sealed the bijou, Kyuubi, into two infants. Kyuubi was the nine tail fox demon, meaning it was also the most powerful. The two infants had split powers of Kyuubi, who had grown accustom to the blondes and now thought of them as her kits.

This was why almost the entire village despised the twins with a passion.

As the parents began to drop their children off at the academy, Civilians began to gather 'round the twins, Yuki whimpering and hiding behind Naruto, Naruto growling and snapping at anyone who dared to reach for his Otutou.

Yuki gave a startled cry as a hand grabbed his hair and held him off the ground.

Naruto gave an enraged cry, lunging at the civilian who dared harm his family before he was restrained in the air and a seal was slammed into both of their stomachs.

"HAHAHA! Call on the damned powers of yours NOW!" One male said. Looking at him they could tell he was Haruno.

They were bound and gagged before everything went black

Sasori:

Ugh. Does Deidra (Sorry if I spelled it wrong T_T) EVER shut up? He's been talking for over an hour **non-stop.**

Wait. What's that sound?

"Deidra shut up." I command. The blonde wisely shuts his trap before he hears it too. It sounds like cheering.

We shushin to a tree near the sound and my eyes widen at what I see.

A group of drunken idiots were taking turns beating, kicking, even using **Jutsu** on a pair of blondes that couldn't be older than four or five.

"Dana…" Deidra's soft voice pierced my long string of curses in my mind.

"Deidra…. Go boom." I say, smirking beneath my veil when he beams. His hand with the mouth dipped into his clay pouch before pulling back and dozens of clay birds took flight.

Many explosions and screams were heard before smoke settled and the unconscious blondes were left.

We shushined again and picked them up before shadow jumping back to the base.

When we arrived I kicked open the door, startling Tobi who was making out with Zetsu.

"DEIDRA-SEMPAI!" He screamed before noticing the blondes. "KONAN-CHAN!" He screamed, moving toward the infirmary.

We followed, passing by Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame, who followed. Konan was already there, her hands glowing green. We set the children on separate beds and Konan set to work, healing the biggest wounds first.

"An Uchiha was there too." She muttered, healing rather large burn wounds on their backs.

Itachi stiffened, his eyes narrowing as Kisame laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"What the fuck are two brats doing here?" Hidan asked, inching toward them.

Deidra explained the situation, sitting down when he was done. By this time, Konan had finished healing both and they were now breathing steadily. I sat next to Deidra when something caught my eye.

"What is that?" I asked my scorpion tail reaching out and lifting the strawberry-blonde's shirt to reveal a very complicated seal lying on top of another.

Konan's breath hitched as she moved closer and examined the seal.

"T-This seal…" She stuttered, moving to look at the other blonde's stomach. The same seal was there also.

"They're…They're…." She couldn't seem to continue.

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!"Hidan screamed.

"Jinjuriki." She whispered. We all sat in shock at the revelation. These blondes… these… children… Were containers of bijou?

"Why is there one seal on top of another?" I asked noticing it.

Konan looked again and a sudden blast of KI made me almost whimper in shock.

"One of the villagers put a suppression seal on them." She said.

I turned to Tobi.

"Tobi. Be a good boy and go ask Pein Sama to come here please."

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "OK SASORI SAMA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

He ran out of the room and not a moment later he was chased back in her by Pein.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE!" Tobi had hidden inside Zetsu's fly trap.

"Pein-Sama." I said, my voice breaking through his haze of anger.

"Yes, Sasori?" He asked, not noticing the blondes on the beds.

"We are in need of you expertise in seals." I said, motioning to the blondes.

His eyes widened when he saw them and he was next to them before we could blink.

"Where did these children come from?" He asked, not bothering to withhold the anger in his voice.

Konan explained the situation with input from Deidra or me every now and then.

Pein was silent for a minute or so before he ran through a series of hand-signs and slammed his open palm into the stomachs of the blondes.

They shot up with loud gasps and wide eyes before collapsing again.

We watched with wide eyes as the seals lifted from their skin then shattered like glass.

Pein moved from the blondes and motioned all of us out of the room.

We followed and stood in the hall.

"Ok, so what do we do about them?" Kisame asked, standing in the corner.

Pein looked deep in thought before he looked at me.

"They're **your** responsibility."

I knew what that meant. I had to decide what to do with them. It took me all of a minute to decide.

"They stay and train with us. Become Shinobi."

It was silent before Kisame stood with a big smirk. "Well alright. Fresh meat!"

Zetsu smirked as well and Tobi jumped up and down, yelling about having two otutou's

We all laughed at his antics, eve Leader-Sama.

I walked back to the infirmary and froze when I saw the door open and a scream poured out. The rest of the Akatsuki were beside me as we rushed into the room and froze as we saw a sight that would haunt us for the rest of our lives… or un-lives… WHATEVER! Kakuzu was tickling the children into submission as they squealed with laughter and he was laughing too.

The long haired one squealed again. "KUZU! STOP!"

He chuckled and stopped, letting the blondes regain their breaths.

"…Kuzu?" Hidan said, drawing the attention of the children and his teammate.

A blush spread across his cheeks and nose before he mumbled something we couldn't hear. The children beamed at us.

"Yeah! Kuzu bought us Dango!" The one with whisker marks said, holding up his treat. The other nodded and held up his treat. We were all shocked. Kakuzu actually spent money? Without a death threat?

Anyone who had skin pinched themselves to make sure this was real.

I moved next to them and looked at them both. "I'm Sasori. My I know your names?" I asked the children, who tilted their heads with thoughtful looks on their faces and they looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded.

The one with whiskers spoke, more like screamed, first. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! Future Hokage of the hidden leaf village!"

Naruto's brother sweat-dropped before smiling softly. "I'm Yuki Uzumaki. I'm going to surpass Tsunade Senjin one day in Medical arts and become one of the greatest puppet masters." He said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at the puppet master part. So, It seems I have a potential apprentice.

"Why those two specific fields of Ninja Yuki-Chan?" Pein Sama asked.

Yuki smiled brightly, as if excited that he asked. "Well, I read from the scrolls that Ayame got for me that Tsunade is the best Medical nin in the Elemental countries. I always hope to surpass her. As for the puppet master: Being a puppet master _and _a medical Nin requires scary perfect chakra control. The Medical Nin exercises are required because medical Jutsu require accuracy with chakra control. The puppet master exercises, from what I found in some of the forbidden scrolls Aniki stole for me,"

Our eyebrows rose at this. If Naruto was able to steal forbidden scrolls at the age of four and get away with it, he shows promise of a skilled Hunter-nin.

" They help focus chakra to certain points from your body to another. They go hand-in-hand." He finished with a triumphant smile.

We all stared at him. This four year old little boy, just described in detail chakra theory of puppet mastery and medical Nin's.

"Naru, do you have any other goals besides being Hokage?" Itachi asked from his spot beside the door.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Kyuu Chan told me and Yuki about this project she's been meaning to try." He said excitedly before leaning in real close.

We all lean in closer to hear.

"But, before we can do it, we need the eyes of two Hyuuga and two Uchiha."

Yuki nodded sagely, a comical site while I'm pretty sure inside; Chibi-Konan was running around screaming 'KAWAII!'

"Actually Naruto, we need two sets of Sharingan eyes." Yuki said from his spot near me.

I did a double take. When did he get right there?

Itachi frowned. "Why do you need Shraningan eyes?" He asked, interested.

Yuki gave a sadistic smile and I had to take a step back from him.

"Why, we're going to implant the sharingan into our eyes of course."

Itachi stiffened while Pein looked interested.

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked.

"Kyuu-Chan said since she created the Sharingan and Byuuakugan (again, Sorry for any misspelled Naruto lingo!) If we get the eyes she can implant them in our eyes with little to no trouble." Yuki said while Naruto nodded in agreement.

We all froze when He said that. The Kyuubi-no-Yoko created the two most powerful Dojutsu known to the elemental countries?

"Well… this has been an exciting turn of events." Itachi sai, smirking. "Yuki-Chan, Naru-kun, I will be back shortly. I will get you the eyes you require." He said to the children, who suddenly lunged for him, catching him off guard as they glomped him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" They screamed together.

"Oh! Before you leave! Kyuu-Chan says get the eyes of the Uchiha and Hyuuga that are most skilled! She says their skills are stored in their bloodline." Naruto said as they pulled Itachi to his feet.

Itachi gave a smirk and nodded once before disappearing in a swirl of ravens.

"Now, while Itachi is out on your little errand, Yuki, Naruto, would you like to stay with us?" Konan asked.

Their eyes widened before nodding enthusiastically and yelling 'YES!'

"But," I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was taken aback by Yuki's 'but'. "We will become leaf Nin, attend the academy and participate in the chunin exams… but before that we will pursue Tsunade Sama."

Hidan was the one to speak up. "Why the fuck do you want to track down the old hag?"

Naruto spoke up. "We're going to bring her back to Konoha so she can become a Jounin."

"And, what makes you think she will come back?" Kakuzu asked from his place on the bed next to the two.

Yuki and Naruto Smirked at each other before Yuki spoke. "I don't see why she wouldn't comeback to see her grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otay guys, this chappie's gonna be in 3'rd person. It's mostly revolving around the twins and **_**yes**_** they will be given more than one bloodline. ttylxox**

We stared at the twins in shock as Itachi suddenly swirled in, smiling- ACTUALLY SMILING!- and holding a small white cup of ice.

"I got the eyes!" He said happily before looking at our shocked expressions.

"Aww man! What'd I miss!?" He asked.

"Y-…you know where Her grandchildren are?" Kisame asked.

"Of Course! So do you." Naruto said.

Sasori's expression contorted from shock to confusion.

"Err- we do?" he asked.

Yuki beamed. "Yeah! You're looking right at them!"

Everyone gasped, Itachi was still confused but Naruto pulled he aside and explained the situation to he and He smiled. "Wow. You both are holders of the Nine-Tailed Biju, are the grandsons of Tsunade Senjju, will soon have The Sharingan _**and**_ the Byuuakugan-"

"Don't forget we're the great-great-great-great grandsons of the first Hokage and the great-great-great nephews of the second." He was cut off by Naruto.

"The descendants of the first and second Hokages. PHEW! You two are going to be the strongest ninja known to the Elemental countries."

They grinned at that then noticed the cup in Itachi's hands and they squealed. Most of The Akatsuki (Except for Konan and Tobi) Winced at the sound. Yuki grabbed the cup from Itachi's hands and walked over to his brother. They took two of the eyes, making sure they were the same type, of course.

"I'm gonna get the Byuuakugan first." Naruto said, grabbing two pale lavender eyes.

"I'm gonna get Sharingan." Yuki said, casting a small grin at Itachi as He grabbed two dark eyes.

They then laid on the beds they were originally set up on, closing their eyes and placing the eyes on top of their eyelids. The akatsuki watched in awe as orange chakra surrounded them both, focusing on their eyes. The eyes began to sink into the skin as if it was water. When the eyes disappeared from sight (lol that was kind of funny :3) the boys sat up, rubbing their eyes as If they just woke up.

"Did it work? Zetsu asked for the first time since the blondes had arrived.

Yuki closed his eyes for a moment then snapped them open with a loud, "Sharingan!" Instantly, his eyes turned from red-orange to blood red with three tomoes spinning rapidly.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open with a "Byuuakugan!" his eyes changed from sapphire blue to pale lavender with veins poking through his skin around his eyes.

"It worked." Deidra said.

They repeated this process, testing their new eyes after the second ritual.

"Wow." Kakuzu said.

"Hmm." Yuki hummed in agreement.

"Now. Onto phase two." Naruto said in a very Pein-like way.

~Time skip~

Two men carrying two small children could be seen walking into a border town near lightning country.

People were caught staring and were given glares by Itachi and Sasori. Sasori had taken to walking around without Hiruko, instead keeping he sealed on his back with his other scrolls.

Yuki whispered in Sasori's ear and He nodded once, setting the child down and watched as He ran over to a random woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The woman looked down, intending to scold the child but caught full blast of the puppy-eyes jutsu…. _**KAWAII!**_; "I-I'm sorry to bother you…. B-b-but… have you seen my Obaa-chan?" The little blonde Held up a picture of another blonde with a gem on Her forehead and a rather large bust… She had seen this woman before.

"Of course, sweetie. She's right over there." She pointed to a rather large building with neon letters hanging over it.

"Thank you!" He said, giving a big grin before running back over to his little group.

"She's over there." He said to the others and pointed to the building.

When they entered it, they were greeted with the Heavy sent of cigars, Sake, and the sounds of different gambling games filled their ears. Itachi pulled a man who worked Here, if the uniform was anything to go by, aside and asked if He had seen Her. He stared at the picture for a moment before pointing in the general area of the slot machine.

Thanking the man, He pulled the others through the crowd, Sasori holding both children, and toward the slots where the squealing of a pig and loud female laughter could be Heard. Their eyes (Sharingan, and Byuuakugan) scanned the crowd before they found Her. She didn't look a day over 22.

Sasori set the children down and they ran over to the blonde woman, stopping when they reached Her side and ogled at the sight of all the cups filled with coins.

"Wow lady, you sure have won a lot." Naruto said, looking at the cups. Yuki was trying not to go wide eyed at the sight of his second idol

(Right next to Sasori-sensei.)

"Heh. I know kid." She said pulling the lever down… _**Wait a second… KID?! **_Was the thing going through the sennin's mind as she looked down to where the voices had come from. Her breath hitched and she froze at the sight of the mini-Minato and the Minato/Kushina mix.

"Y-…Yuki?" She said, tears streaming down Her face.

Said strawberry blonde smiled and nodded.

She then looked at the other boy.

"N-Naruto?" The child grinned a foxy grin.

"That's me Obaa-Chan!"

She released a sob and engulfed the two in a hug that they returned and sobbed into Her shoulder.

"Tsunade, may we have a word?" Tsunade looked up to snarl at whoever was interrupting Her moment with Her grandchildren, but it died as she saw the black cloaks with red clouds nearing Her and Her grandchildren. She quickly pushed them behind Her and got into a fighting stance. The two Nin stopped where they were and Held up their hands.

"Tsunade, we don't want to fight." Sasori said.

"Oh Yeah?" The blonde snarled, widening Her stance a bit. "Then what **do** you want?"

"Obaa-chan! Stop! They're our Sensei's!" The unmistakable cheer that was Yuki's voice slammed against Her ear.

"What?" She yelled, turning to face them. "What do you mean, _Sensei's_?" She asked, kneeling in front of them, a confused expression marring Her usually stony features.

"Well," Yuki started, cutting off Naruto who was about to explain and gave a pout. "Sasori-Sensei is Helping me in puppet arts, Itachi is Helping us in Ninjutsu , Pein-Sama is teaching us seals, Deidra-Kun is Helping us with explosives and weapons, Zetsu-sama is Helping us in Genjutsu, Tobi-Aniki and Konan-nee-chan are the ones who teach us our more… academic education as ninja. Kisame-Danna is Teaching Naruto Kenjutsu, Hidan his teaching us language, and Kuzu is teaching us our elemental affinities." He said smiling.

Tsunade could only stare at the children in shock… These two children… were getting ninja training from eight SS-class ninja. But one thing kept inching at Her mind.

She looked down at Her two adorable grandchildren. "Why are you with the Akatsuki anyway?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

Sasori got a dark look on his face while the children looked at their feet.

"They were being attacked by leaf-village civilians and ninja when my partner and I came across them." Sasori said, walking to Yuki and putting an arm around his charge. Yuki buried his face in Sasori's cloak as more tears escaped his eyes.

Tsunade's hair covered Her eyes before a large amount of KI was released. The children screamed as fire suddenly surrounded Her with blazing fire in Her eyes and Her hair flying like snakes. "WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS?! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Too late!" Naruto's voice said from his place behind Itachi.

The fire disappeared and Tsunade blinked.

"Who killed them?" she asked, hugging Her grandkids when they ran back to Her.

"Me and my partner, Deidra." Sasori said.

Tsunade gave a short nod as a thank you.

"So… why don't we all formally introduce ourselves?" Itachi said with a small smile, tilting his Head to the side slightly.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. As they said, I'm the Twins' Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Sensei." He said, shaking Tsunade's hand.

"I'm Sasori of the Red Sand, Yuki's Puppet master sensei."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Gonna be Konaha's first Kenjutsu master/Hokage!" The blonde said striking a pose.

"I'm Yuki Uzumaki! Future puppet master and…." He glanced at Tsunade. "… I hope to surpass Obaa-chan in Medical Ninjutsu."

Tsunade couldn't Help but stare at Yuki. This child wanted to be a puppet master _**and **_ surpass Her in the medical field?

She smirked '_finally! I may have just found an apprentice._'

"Alright, guess it's my turn." She said, crossing Her arms. "I'm Tsunade Senjju, also known as the 'Slug princess'. I guess I'm going to be their Chakra control and medical teacher."

Yuki got wide-eyed and Naruto cheered.

Sasori and Itachi smirked.

"Now all we have to do is get Her to be a jounin!" Naruto yelled. Yuki froze; as did Tsunade.

'WHAT/NARUTO YOU BAKA!' Was Heard from miles around.

Back in the Casino, Naruto was laying on the ground, twitching, smoking and a large welt on his Head.

"Serves you right baka." Yuki said, pulling his sleeve back down.

Tsunade looked at Her oldest grandson then Her youngest then back again.

'_Oh yeah._' She thought with a smirk. '_Definitely found my apprentice_.'

"Why do I have to become a Jounin?" She asked, curious.

"Because," Yuki said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're still going to the academy in the leaf village. We need to things though." He Held up two fingers.

"One: an excuse to leave the village and come train with our sensei's; and two, a Jounin sensei who won't take crap from the civilian council."

She nodded. This plan could work.

"Plus we love you!" They said as Yuki activated a Kawaii Jutsu.

Tsunade broke under the effect of the jutsu. "OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR SENSEI! OOOOOO, YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE!" She squealed and started to cuddle them, muttering things like 'adorable uke grandsons' and 'stupid semes will never deflower them'

Itachi and Sasori couldn't Help but chuckle.

~'nother time skip!~ (Don't you just hate me?! =3)

Tsunade stood outside the Ninja academy, urging Her two grandchildren inside.

"Go on brats." She said, pushing them towards the door. "Remember what I taught you?"

Yuki smiled and Naruto screamed. "Yeah! Don't take crap from no one and beat it out of 'em if they try to do something unfair!"

Tsunade grinned. "I've taught you well."

They walked inside and Tsunade began to walk to the Hokage's tower, people gawking at Her bust, and the fact that she was TSUNADE SENJJU!

~WTF IS UP WITH THESE TIME SKIPS?~

"Ok class, I'm happy to say that…." Iruka started then trailed off with a scowl as He saw no one was paying attention except the Uzumaki brothers in the front.

He looked at the two then jerked his Head to the side. They nodded and walked to the side of the room before He unleashed his Big Head jutsu.

"QUIET YOU UNGRATEFUL MAGGOTS!" There was a resounding 'meep' from the class, excluding the twins of course, and they walked back to their seats.

"Ok!" Iruka said cheerfully, leaving many of them wondering if they had a bi-polar sensei.

The twins were unaffected by this, after all… They trained with Zetsu.

"I'm happy to say that every one of you passed with flying colors… except Sakura & Ino. Anyway! Please listen closely for your Jounin sensei and team mates." He pulled a clipboard off of his desk. "Team 1… Team 4 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Yuki Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka" (HAHAHAHA! WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YA?!). Your Jounin Sensei will be…TSUNDAE SENJJU?!"

He screamed the last part in disbelief as there were many resounding gasps from both the female and male population of the class. The female because Tsunade was their idol at being the best Kunoichi to ever come out of Konaha. The males because of her legendary bust.

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and continued with the teams.

(I'm too lazy to write this part but Here are the rest of the teams:

Kiba/Oc /Shino: Asuma

Sakura/Sasuke(Sorry teme T_T)/ Sai: Kurenai

Hinata/Neji/Tenten: Kakashi (P.S. Neji won't be a bastard who goes around barfing out stuff about fate ^^ You're welcome)

Lee/Shikamaru/Choji: Guy (Cause Shika doesn't need to be **completely **lazy)

(I'm gonna add more teams just to make it interesting)

(OC team 1): Kinta/Jura/Ryura : Anko

(Oc team 2): Gora/Kyora/Miroku: Ibiki (O-o Irk? WTF? Anyway, if you want some oc's of your own in Here please feel free to pm 'em to me. Not all will be picked but I will message you back to tell you if your character got in. also if some have a jounin they want please feel free. All the teams will meet where the sensei's had em meet in the storyline. Except Kakashi and Kurenai. They're trading places, so Sasuke's team gets to stay with our blondes, the platinum blonde and the artistic emo.)

"Team 4 and Team 7 please wait here for your sensei's." Iruka said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Thank you sensei." Yuki said as He opened the door.

Iruka turned and gave him a smile before walking out of the room. That's when a fist landed in front of the strawberry blonde.

He looked up bored at Sakura.

"Yes?" He drawled, blinking once, twice. He looked at Naruto.

"No you may not gut Her." Sakura reeled back and Sasuke smirked, used to the interaction between the twins.

"I don't care if she threatened me. I'm not weak as you've well learned…." He trailed off to give his sentence a menacing vibe.

"But," He sighed, giving Sakura a once over and a pitying look. "If you want Her blood, we'll let Baa-chan do it."

Sakura snapped out of Her shock and slammed Her hands on the flat surface drawing the attention of the rest of them in the room back to Her, except Sai who was humming happily and drawing, tuning them out.

"How did stupid wimps like you," She pointed at our favorite blondes and Ino. "Get a sannin for a sensei?! You're nothing but a bunch of losers." She continued to rant even after the door opened and two women walked in.

Yuki noticed this and tried to get Sakura to shut up. (Haven't we all?)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FORHEAD?!" Ino Shrieked.

"Uh… Sakura…" He said, noticing the dark aroua coming off the two senseis

"Shut up you insignificant piece of demon scum!" Many sets of eye brows shot up except two. One belonged to Tsunade, the other belonged to Yuki who was humming happily, leaning back with his feet propped up.

"I hope your mother, who I'm assuming told you this, also warned you that it was a SS class secret punishable by death." He said, enjoying the look of anger and rage on the girl's face.

"Yeah? So what? It's not like everyone doesn't know!" She screamed not noticing the looming figure that was now behind Her. Tsunade turned away, knowing what was about to happen and Kurenai sighed, knowing she couldn't prevent it.

"Good. Then she also told you that whoever revealed could be killed by us if we so desired."

She dropped the look of rage and took on a confused one. She let out a 'huh?' before she was grabbed by two wooden arms and pulled backwards into an oversized container. She grunted as Her body hit the back of the hollow container and she had one chance to see daylight before it sealed up.

Everyone outside of the puppet was in awe of it, well, those who hadn't seen it yet.

It was about six feet tall. The color of it was pale white and it ad shaggy, mane-like blue-ish hair down to its lower back that kind of reminded the others of Yuki's hair and it wore beggar-styled clothing. It had two wings on its back that resembled dragon wings. The wings had three tips on them. Upon further inspection it revealed they were kunai that had three hundred more sealed in the wing. It also had a hole in each palm where a variety of different weapons were sealed. At the back of the clothes, two blades were retracted on either side of the wings and it looked as though they only came as far out as the belly of the puppet, which had two lines on it.

"I call it Shingami, after the god of death."

Everybody wore impressed looks on their faces.

"What's with the two lines on its stomach?" Sai asked curious.

Yuki and Naruto shared a Foxy smirk before Yuki's left thumb and right little finger twitched and the blades followed the path of the lines, going over one another before stopping at the opposite end.

All was silent as blood trickled out of the lines.

"Thank you! You freed us all from the Banshee!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed, giving Yuki a hug (Naruto) and a kiss on the cheek (Sasuke).

Yuki blushed at the kiss and this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who scowled. '_Ain't no way that time's getting my baby brother.' _

"Ok," Kurenai said, coming down from Her Chibi high (She had a little Chibi dancing around Her Head cause she was soo happy the banshee was dead… OMIGGOD IM TURNING INTO KILLER BEE!)

The remains of team 8, meet me at the Hokage monument." She disappeared in a strange, red haze.

Sai nodded to each of the reaming four before taking his leave. Sasuke also nodded but smirked and winked at Yuki before taking his leave.

Tsunade examined Her team with a smirk. Yuki was blushing like mad, Naruto was mumbling angrily under his breath and Ino had a confused, angry look on her face.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" They all snapped out of their little worlds and looked at Her. Yuki resealed Shingami in a seal placed on his arm. He had numerous seals scattered all over his body. Including a gemstone on his forehead.

"Meet me in training field 44 in 5. Got it?" She yelled.

They all nodded once before Ino disappeared in a Shushin, Yuki disappeared in a swirl of water and Naruto disappeared in a flash of fire. She smirked wider then Her face dropped.

"SHIT! THEY'RE GONNA BEAT ME TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

All that was left was a cloud of dust in Her silhouette and a door barely hanging off the hinges.

~Meanwhile~ Yuki sat on the ground, a body spread out in front of he and a red/orange haired male beside he giving he instructions.

"Ok, now you modify their chakra coils to tone in with yours." Sasori instructed gently, watching as Yuki did it with practiced ease.

Naruto was sparring with a large blue man, who was calling out tips whenever Naruto was pushed away.

Ino sat on a rock nearby.

Tsunade suddenly appeared, breaking everyone from their immediate tasks.

She panted and swore.

"Damn! Now I owe Kakashi money!" She muttered before taking in the scene in front of Her.

"Sasori! Kisame! Get back to Akatsuki Headquarters before someone sees you!" She barked, waving her hand in a 'go away' gesture.

They packed up and said goodbye and the children turned toward their sensei.

"Hey, obaa-chan" The twins said.

She smirked. "Hey, brats." They all face-faulted at that.

"Don't call us that!" They screamed at the same time.

"Alright, alright; Down to business. You're not Genin; not yet anyway."

She laughed at their faces. They were priceless!

"You have to get these," She Held up to bells that jingled lightly and clipped them on the outside of the jounin vest she was required to wear.

"Get them from me by noon, or you fail and go back to repeat the academy." She set an alarm clock on a rock nearby.

"You can use any means necessary to get them from: Genjutsu, weapons, Taijutsu… anything."

She looked at them one at a time. Ino was getting into the academy style Taijutsu stance, Yuki was looking around with a calculating gaze, a battle plan already forming in his Head, Naruto smirked and tightened his hiate-ate.

"Begin." At that word, Naruto and Ino jumped back a few yards, leaving only her and Yuki.

She raised an eyebrow. This was unlike them. Usually Naruto charged Head first while Yuki hung back and came up with a battle strategy.

"Not gonna hide this time?" She said, walking forward.

Yuki smirked and suddenly disappeared, reappearing above Her, ready to deliver an axe kick.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back just in time to avoid the crater that formed where she was just at, his leg still outstretched.

He stood slowly and looked up smirking before He poofed out of existence.

'_Shadow clone!?' _She thought before she landed on the ground, Her Heel landing on a trip wire. She gasped as a volley of kunai flew at her… and surrounded her in a circle.

She looked up and smirked. "Ha! You missed brats!" She yelled before noticing a sizzling sound behind her. She looked back just in time to see one kunai that had a paper bomb lit surrounded by the rest of them.

She only just managed to jump away from them and onto the river before it exploded and huge chunks of rock and debris flew everywhere. She heard rapid footsteps before Naruto jumped through the cloud of smoke, his right hand reared back and a swirling blue orb in his palm.

"Shit!" She grabbed his wrist at the last possible minute and turned, throwing him to the other side of the river. She turned and just managed to dodged Ino's punch. She continued to dodge and block as the platinum blonde threw a barrage of punches and kicks.

She sent the younger girl hurtling across the water before she hit a rock and burst into a puff of smoke. She made a sound at the back of her throat, looking over her shoulder to see Naruto poof into a cloud of smoke as well.

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" Naruto's voice carried into her ears. She turned and looked at the rock the clock was on and saw the three standing on it, holding a bell.

Tsunade gave a smile. "Nice job brats." She said, causing them to face fault.

"Don't call us that!" They yelled.

"Alright, alright." She said, sitting on a rock.

She looked pointedly at the twins. "Guys, I think it's time we told Ino about your little 'furry friend.' "

Yuki looked like he was gonna puke and Naruto's face was stony.

"Ino, what do you know about the Kuubi attack twelve years ago?" Yuki asked, getting over his nerves.

She looked confused. "Um… the Yondaime killed it with a powerful jutsu that cost him his life."

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's what the council told you. The Kuubi was a biju. A form of pure chakra. You can't kill it. The Yondaime split the Kuubi into two parts and sealed them within his sons. Us." He finished, lifting his shirt to show his seal.

Ino gasped with tears in her eyes. "Is… is that why the rest of the village hates you both?"

Yuki nodded.

The platinum blonde's eyes suddenly turned angry and she stood, fire dancing in her eyes and the background.

"I'll kill those bastards! Names, Yuki, I need NAMES!" She began shaking him by the shoulders.

"Wahh!" He shrieked before Ino looked at him and saw swirls rotating in his eyes and she got a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, Yu-chan."

Said blonde stopped the swirly eyes and pouted.

"Why does everyone call me chan?"

Everyone stared at him like he was dumb.

"Uh… cause you're so cute?"

A glare was sent at the elder from his brother before an evil smile crept to his face.

"Oh, Naru~…" he sung, walking towards his brother.

Naruto paled in fear and started to back away.

"Please Yu! I didn't mean it!"

Yuki didn't listen and a dark expression broke out on his face and Shinigami was unsealed from his shoulder.

"Run." Was all that was said and they were off, Naruto running through the streets of Konoha screaming bloody murder (literaly) and Yuki chasing him with about fifty puppets unsealed.

Tsunade shook her head, watching different explosions happen around the village from atop Hokage monument with Ino.

"Those two are gonna kill each other someday I swear." She said to the younger Kunoichi

Ino was holding her stomach laughing.

(I know you guys are gonna hate me, but heres a time skip to the second exam.)

Team 4 was leaning against the rail that kept them from falling into the ring.

There had been some interesting fights so far.

(Here are the fights so far. Im lazy with my writing right now, but if you want me to write the fights, let me know.)

(Go Teme XD) Sasuke vs. Yoshiori (or however its spelled.)winner= Sasuke

Kin (Did anyone else know he was a he? I always thought he was a girl.) vs Neji: winner= Neji

Kiba vs. Hinata: winner=Hinata

Shino vs. Dosu winner=Shino

Ok pplz. I need help. What do you think the rest of the fights should be. The first one to guess Yuki's Match gets a surprise. Might be a character in the story. Might be a picture of what the characters look like. Who knows?

Sasu: You, Dumbass.

Me: AAAHHHH!- takes out a huge hammer and repeatedly smashes in Sasuke's head.- Oh. It's just teme.

Yuki: HEY!

Me: WHERE THE CRAP IS YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?! IS THERE A TUNNEL UNDER MY HOUSE OR SOMETHING!?

Yukie: We're ninja dumbass.

Me: Oh HELL TO THE NAWW BITCH!

Yukie: OH YOU WANNA GO THERE HO?!

We both begin to fight in mud while Sasuke drools over Yukie.


End file.
